


Call of Duty Modern Warfare: The Archaetrisynmorph (Fantasy AU)

by SyndraT



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Military, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndraT/pseuds/SyndraT
Summary: In a world full of magic, mystical creatures, and Normalisanimmorphs. Aka: common half-animal humanoid/humans (For example, a Neko; half cat half human.). Task Force 141 is ready to defend the world from those who are hunting Normalisanimmorphs and magic users to extinction. Violet, along with her twin sister Scarlet, joins Task Force 141 to defend the Morphs. They grew up as orphans with no family or home. However, what will happen when Violet discovers she is not who she thinks she is and finds out who's pulling the dark strings?
Relationships: Secret - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been planning this story for years and decided to actually publish it. This story has been with me for about 5-6 years. It's not perfect, I don't expect it to be. But I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading my story!

3rd person POV  
Violet and Scarlet stood in the rain outside a place they once called home. The only sounds that they heard were the raindrops tapping on to the ground below. The sky was illuminated before there was a crashing sound that rumbled the ground. The twins stood, rejected and abandoned, in the cold winter rain. 

Violet's head lifted towards the direction of the sky, feeling the small, liquid beads that came down from the silver-lined clouds. Another bolt of lightning illuminated the sky in bright light and another wave of thunder as the rain poured down.  
Violet was the first to move in the rain as they knew if they stayed, mercy wouldn't be given to them. Scarlet mumbled for a second, but luckily, Violet had a great hearing but didn't catch what she said.

"Scarlet, may you please speak up. I couldn't hear you."

"It's your fault..."

Violet was taken back by the words that Scarlet said. First, the parents that adopted us blame me, now Scarlet? Her pupils dilated to small circles but held a raging fire in them. Scarlet bolted forward. Each step growing closer and closer to Violet. Scarlet may look weightless, but when her attitude turns into a raging fire, she becomes a bowling ball compared to a feather. Scarlet quickly and forcefully knocks Violet down on the harsh and solid concrete. Violet felt pins and needles in her back and elbows as she tried to get Scarlet off her. But despite her efforts, Scarlet wouldn't budge as Scarlet screamed at Violet.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THEY KICKED US OUT! IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE POWER TO READ EMOTIONS, WE WOULD BE HAPPY!"

Despite all of Scarlet's screams and shuts, no one heard the identical twins fighting. Scarlet raised her fists and delivered blows to Violet's face. Violet didn't know what to do besides putting her hands up to block Scarlet's blows.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know until it was too late!"

Violet tried to reason with her hot-headed sister, but it was no use. Scarlet refused to calm down. Then, Violet felt Scarlet's weight being lifted off her. Violet takes deep breaths and looks towards her sister. A man in the military suit held Scarlet's arms behind her back.

"Wait! Don't hurt her!"

The military man raises an eyebrow at Violet.

"Relax you two. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to chat."

It took a few seconds for Scarlet to calm down. Scarlet eyes almost looked into Violet's soul. But she couldn't. Only Violet could. They say sometimes when you look into a person's soul, you know who they truly are. That their eyes are a gateway/window into a person's soul. She was furious with Violet. She didn't want her to be in her life.

"So, what do you want to talk about, mister."

Violet asked as she sat up on the concrete and crossed her legs. The man was tall: at least 5'10. He had a mustache that looked like a caterpillar, crawling on his lips. He stood tall and mighty as he looked between the identical twins. He wore a military beret with three stars on the front. 

"My name is General Shepherd. I couldn't help but overhear you two as I was walking past. The only thing I heard from the conversation was that you were kicked out. Couldn't hear the second part of the sentence, however."  
Both Scarlet and the General set their eyes on Violet. Although the General's eyes were calm and collected, Scarlet's was filled with hatred.

"Well, yeah. Things didn't really go smoothly."

Violet explained as she averted her gaze to the ground.

"That's an understatement."

Violet saw the General's chest rise and fall as he let out a sigh, almost as if he didn't want to be here. 

"Well, how old are you two?"

Scarlet and Violet stared at each other for a split second before gazing upon the confident General.

"We don't know, sir. We were adopted. We are estimated to be around fifteen."

Scarlet was calming down as each second passed with the General next to her.

"Well, how about I offer you a deal? Hmm?'

"A deal?"

The twins repeated at the same time, tilting their heads in confusion.

"Yep. The youngest people who can join the military nowadays have to be sixteen or older. However, I can hide your age until then. How long until you two are sixteen?"

"Well, today is the eleventh of February. But our birthday is estimated on May 1st."

"Well, that's in three months since today is February 11th. I think we can pull it off."

"Pull what off?"

Violet and Scarlet looked at the General in confusion.

"The war has been going on for years and years. Someone is hunting down your guy's kind and killing them in cold blood. If you join me in the fight, I can give you a place to stay and a well-paying job. How about that?"

"So..."

Scarlet had an uneasy feeling about this whole thing but was soon interrupted by Violet.

"Welp, I'm in."

Scarlet looked at her twin in bewilderment. No, Violet wasn't her twin anymore. Just a mirrored version of a stranger she once knew. Scarlet never got her questions answered. Scarlet didn't care about Violet's life decisions. No one else would take Scarlet in since she was too young. Despite the odds, she gave her reply:

"I'll do it."

General Shepherd's lips curled in small delight that they both agreed.

"Perfect. Now, follow me, girls. We are going on a helicopter ride."

"Huh!?"

Scarlet and Violet both were astonished about a ride in a helicopter.

"From now on, you'll be training with the best soldiers in the world. There are no if's, and's, or but's. Only yes, sir, no sir. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now come, the helicopter pilot is a busy man, and will take off in a few minutes."

Without any more questions. The two girls followed the General towards an airport where a helicopter was. Little did they know, this would be one hell of a ride.


	2. Start of a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is in the helicopter with Scarlet and heading to the base to meet her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they are short! I will post other chapters soon. One more thing, I also apologize if it is going slow, it is going to be a long story.

Third Person POV

"Okay, when you said it would be a bumpy ride, I didn't actually think we would be facing missiles."

Scarlet said as she hunched over the end of the helicopter, about to puke. Before we got on the helicopter, he gave them headsets to cover the girl's ears. However, what Violet didn't tell him, was that Violet had two sets of ears. 

Even when Scarlet grew up with Violet her whole life, Violet kept her secret about her fox ears and tail quiet and kept them hidden from everyone. Everyone thinks she's just a human, but in fact, she is not: she is part fox. 

Every time the light illuminated with lightning, thunder was like loud drums, pounding into her ears. Violet had a headache due to the loud noises, but for some reason, she found it comforting. They grew up in a place where there wasn't much rain. Only during spring and a little bit in Winter. 

The General Handed Scarlet a bag as she looked more sickly if that was even possible. 

'Guess Scarlet gets motion sickness.'

Violet thought as she sat in the far corner closest to the pilot, the farthest seat away from Scarlet, who was seated towards the back part of the helicopter. Shepherd was seated beside Scarlet, looking off into the distance where he watched the clouds with silver lighting cry onto the land.

It wasn't long until Shepherd got up and walked towards the front of the helicopter where the pilot was. Violet observed how he used his right hand to reach into his back pocket and pull out a phone. The tension in the air thickened so much, it could be cut with a knife, as it was just Scarlet and Violet. Both were in silence as they averted their gazes anywhere but each other.

However, there was a moment where both of the girls looked at each other. Both were waiting for the other to avert their gaze, but they kept on staring. Violet decided it wouldn't hurt to start a conversation, to explain to her sister that all this was an accident.

"Look, Scarlet, I'm-"

"You're what? A selfish person who would hurt people rather than help them?"

"Scarlet, let me explain at least."

"No! I'm sick of tired of your bullshit! You looked into our friends' faces and admitted their own love in front of their crushes and told them their secrets to the group! You also admitted to the whole family that our adoptive mother had loved someone else! No matter if you explain or not, it's better if you just kept your mouth shut and leave people alone."

"Sis, I-"

"No! I'm not your sister anymore. Maybe I was once, but no more. You'll only hurt people including me. Bitch."

Violet felt her chest tighten and felt like a string attached to her guts and pulled down. It was only an accident. Violet was the only one that she knew who could read emotions. Which led to her finding out all of both Scarlet's and Violet's friends' lies and crushes. However, she was too young to understand what a crush was and blurted their feeling out loud to each other. Which ended up making Violet and Scarlet losing their friends in the process. When she got home, their mother brought an adult male for dinner with the family, saying it was a co-worker. But her power told her that her mother was having an affair with the man and asked her mother why she loved this strange man.

Which resulted in the girls getting kicked out of the house due to their family fearing that Scarlet also had powers. Violet knew Scarlet was a stubborn girl. She always was, even before they could talk. The only people Violet had were Thea and Anna. Her two best friends since Violet was in diapers. Scarlet never got along with them, even at a young age. Violet remembered how they played hide and seek in the house and yard. The thought of the memories made her lips twitch up towards a smile. It was one of the only ways that she could calm down: remembering the good old days when there wasn't any trouble.

Scarlet saw the smirk on Violet's face as Violet had her head facing another direction. Scarlet misunderstood it as a mischievous smirk and it only fueled Scarlet's anger. But no, it was the sweet smile, of a young girl who left her life behind. Now, she was just another soldier in-the-making for the military in Violet's eyes. She was a free spirit: always wanting an adventure and running through the fields on a horse someday. Violet didn't know what to feel now: Anger, sadness, depression, happiness? No, she felt none of them. She was lost now that she had left behind her friends. If Scarlet didn't want to be her sister, then she won't be her sister.

'No use worrying about them now. What's done is done. I'll never go back until I will be six feet under.'

Violet sat there in silence. Until she thought of something. She told herself she would make a vow and promise, that she would take to the grave:

I will not let my sister get in the way of my life. I'll do better. I won't have the help of others. Just you wait, Scarlet.

The General came back in the area of the helicopter which broke Violet out of her trance.

"Alright, girls. We are here. Hold on tight."

Scarlet grabbed her seat and tried to stop her motion sickness. Violet, however, didn't bother to grab anything. She promised herself she didn't need help and would get better. The helicopter slowly inched to the ground which resulted in it becoming bumpy. Violet was barely able to stay in her seat as it landed. Due to the rain, there was no dust, just mud. and puddles. 

"Follow me, girls."

The General motioned the girls to follow him as they jogged through the rain and mud and into a building. Inside, were two women and another man surrounding a table discussing some sort of plan. As the door closed behind us, it created a noise louder than expected which resulted in the other adults looking at us. One woman had blond hair and had sharp cheekbones. Her outfit consisted of a simple shirt, jacket, scarf, and some jeans. The other woman was an African American who also had high cheekbones. She had a uniform on with a hat. Her shirt said, 'Lyons.' The man had thinner cheekbones and wore a military uniform which said, 'Norris.'

"General Shepherd, who are these girls? You know I don't like it when younger people go through our stuff."

The man 'Norris' said. General Shepherd just walked past the group and lead us to a locker.

"They are new recruits who we will be personally training."

The General opened the locker and grabbed some uniforms out of it.

"Recruits? In here? You know that is against the rules."

The blonde woman scrunched up her face in confusion.

"These ones are different. I can tell. Now, Scarlet, Violet, this is Kate Laswell, General Lyons, and Colonel Norris. Kate, Lyons, Norris, These two girls are Scarlet and Violet. I found them getting kicked out and found them fighting each other. I found potential in them. Now, you two get dressed in these and after you're done, you two get them some food with the other three while I'll go get the paperwork."

Violet looked at all three of the older adults in the room with them. All three looked like he just brought in stray animals without permission and could get in trouble. Kate rolled her eyes, while Lyons sighed, and Norris just huffed. 

'This is going to be a long day'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they are short! I will post other chapters soon. One more thing, I also apologize if it is going slow, it is going to be a long story.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
